


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #4

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [4]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200408--≪EP4. 快來，只有兩個人的遊樂園是第一次吧？≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897
Kudos: 1





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #4

**Author's Note:**

> 200408  
> \--  
> ≪EP4. 快來，只有兩個人的遊樂園是第一次吧？≫

畫面裡是兔子和狐狸的耳朵，耳朵的主人們緩緩起身，手牽手從卡通人物的紙板後面走了出來，相視一笑後開始對鏡頭打招呼。

「有沒有覺得今天的我們跟平常感覺不太一樣呢？」姜昇植左手虎口托著自己的下巴，眼睛往上瞄了幾眼似乎在暗示什麼。

「嗯～感覺不出哪裡不一樣耶，難道是這……」鄭秀彬假裝不知道，手突然一把往姜昇植的褲子突襲，沒說完的句子被消音，畫面被切換成旋轉木馬正在旋轉的畫面，旁邊還有一些可愛的特效，以及一行白色的字幕。

**非常抱歉，為了符合闔家觀賞的規則暫時進行畫面與聲音調整。**

「你不要沒事就亂摸亂問，粉絲裡有未成年怎麼辦！」姜昇植稍微與鄭秀彬拉開了一點距離，雙手想要保護某個部位但又不敢遮得太明顯。

「從今天開始設年齡限制？」看似想出了解決辦法但一點都沒有想要為方才的舉動反省的鄭秀彬，看著姜昇植防備的模樣主動牽起了他的手。

姜昇植一邊看著攝影機的眼色想著剛才鄭秀彬的壞手放在自己那裡還有他問的問題感覺體溫都升高了。

「秀彬尼自己注意一點就可以了……」

「好吧。」

「咳咳，回歸正題，愛麗絲們有發現我們哪裡跟平常不一樣嗎？」

攝影機搖頭。

「答案就是……我們的耳朵！」姜昇植摸了摸自己和鄭秀彬頭上的耳朵給出了解答。

「平常上節目一直都是我戴兔子耳朵，今天換昇植哥了～」鄭秀彬伸手搓揉自己的狐狸耳朵，然後再揉揉姜昇植真正的耳朵。

「嗯？」

「兔子耳朵好可愛哦。」

「可是你摸的是我本來的耳朵。」

「啊，觸感太像不小心搞錯了。」

「故意的吧。」

兩人在前三集都只是穿了居家休閒風格，沒有特別搭配衣服，今天則配合遊樂園的氣氛刻意穿了同款的針織外套搭配襯衫和黑色長褲，頗有一種情侶裝的感覺。

「今天是包場，可以玩整天哦～」

「耶～」

開心的雙手牽著面對面轉圈圈，露出狗狗笑容，畫面在兩人周圍放了好幾顆愛心。

「要先玩什麼呢？」

「鬼屋！」

「啊……那個，晚點再玩吧。」

「雲霄飛車！」

「那個也有點……」

「……」

膽小馬鈴薯聽到對自己來說有些刺激的遊樂設施立即接連委婉表示拒絕，惹得鄭秀彬不開心，沉默著瞪視了好一會時間，姜昇植摸摸鄭秀彬的頭小心的開口。

「我們從比較慢的開始怎麼樣？比方說，呃，咖啡杯之類的……」

「不管，人生就是要勇於嘗試啊，昇植哥，多坐幾次就不怕了啦。」

鄭秀彬緊緊牽著姜昇植的手，強行拉往乘坐雲霄飛車的地點，到達時剪輯師示意兩人先拿下耳朵，給兩人戴上裝有攝影機的安全帽。

在確保絕對安全的情況下出發，姜昇植緊張的閉上雙眼，鄭秀彬看著他笑。

「真的不會跑到一半整個人突然飛出去吧？」

「不會啦，要是這麼危險就不會讓我們坐了。」

眼看雲霄飛車慢慢往上，姜昇植感覺自己的心臟與設施同步，好像被人捏住然後慢慢抬高了，睜開眼看向旁邊的鄭秀彬，鄭秀彬一臉興奮看著前方的表情讓他得到了一點治癒。

但是就只有一瞬間。

「哦……哦！啊啊啊啊啊！」

「哇啊啊啊啊～唷呼～」

飛車極速下墜，姜昇植閉緊雙眼放聲尖叫，鄭秀彬也發出了覺得好玩的聲音。

因為一趟很快就跑完了，在姜昇植開口逃離前鄭秀彬就要求再來一次，第二趟結束下來的時候姜昇植都保持低頭被鄭秀彬攙扶著走的狀態。

鄭秀彬扶著姜昇植在長椅上稍作休息，看著哥哥頭暈的模樣不禁有些後悔。

「哥還好嗎？」

「嗯……」

鄭秀彬讓剪輯師先幫忙看著姜昇植，自己去買了點零食和飲料回來。

「哥先喝點東西，如果有什麼想做的再跟我說。」平常愛鬧哥哥的忙內收起了平時調皮的模樣，看著姜昇植眼底滿是擔憂。

「謝謝，秀彬尼也坐著吧。」接過飲料，左手輕拍椅子讓鄭秀彬坐在自己身邊，頭往鄭秀彬的肩上靠著，閉上眼慢慢喝著飲料。

鄭秀彬也喝起飲料，看著靠在自己肩上的姜昇植，空著的右手疊上他空著的左手，時間彷彿慢了下來。

字幕飄過一句 **溫暖動人的兄弟情ㅠㅠ……就讓時間停在這一刻吧** 。

畫面就這麼拍著長椅上的兩人，過了幾分鐘，姜昇植緩緩開口。

「秀彬啊。」

「怎麼了？」

「我餓了。」

「嗯，走吧。」

起身走到遊樂園裡的速食店，坐在店外邊吃邊欣賞空無一人的遊樂設施，看著經紀人和剪輯師，想著都已經包場了大家一起玩也可以的吧。

「哥等會想先玩什麼？」

「不可怕的那種。」

「可是我都不怕……」

「摩天輪？」

「感覺應該要最後才坐，看別團的綜藝也都這樣的。」

因為姜昇植才從頭暈恢復過來，所以想要盡量配合哥哥，但是最浪漫的還是得放到壓軸才行。

「那要玩什麼？」

「鬼屋。」

「你確定要……」

「確定～走～」

拖著搖頭喊NO的哥哥，邊說著壓軸就是壓軸沒辦法，只能先去玩鬼屋了，要不是哥哥選了這麼經典的結尾設施，鄭秀彬也不想硬逼姜昇植去鬼屋的，但既然選了，那就只好這樣了。

「我們一起進去就比較不可怕了吧～」鄭秀彬抱住姜昇植的手臂，歪頭看著姜昇植語氣略帶撒嬌的說。

「以為來這套我就會屈服了嗎？」姜昇植望向鄭秀彬委屈的表情，和閃閃發亮的眼睛。

三秒後。

攝影機跟著走進漆黑一片，微微泛著紅光的空間，偶爾還有不知從哪發出沙沙作響，分不清是人還是動物的聲音。

原本想硬氣起來但還是敗給鄭秀彬的姜昇植，微微縮著身體抱緊了鄭秀彬的手臂，和在門口時判若兩人。

這裡的鬼屋做得很好，恐怖的氛圍讓姜昇植幾乎是走兩步叫一聲，有時候會出現一些解謎的關卡，需要找到特殊道具才能繼續前進，鄭秀彬想分頭找會比較快，但他扒不開像是無助的狗狗般哭嚎叫著的姜昇植，嘆了口氣慢慢的找藏在各處的提示。

「昇植哥，眼睛睜開看看這個。」

「嗯？哇啊啊啊啊啊！！鄭秀彬！！」

因為弟弟溫柔的嗓音睜開眼，卻看見一隻沾了滿血的假手，還有偷偷戴上了幽靈面罩的鄭秀彬。

這一嚇讓姜昇植把頭往鄭秀彬的肩頸處鑽去，從後面環抱住鄭秀彬讓他動彈不得。

「哥這樣我沒辦法走了。」

「……」

好像鬧彆扭了。

「哥先放開一下。」

「……」

「一下下，真的不鬧了。」

緊緊環住的手臂慢慢的鬆開，帶點猶豫也還是聽了鄭秀彬的話，臉就還是那樣埋著吸鄭秀彬身上的味道好讓自己能安心。

「哥，不怕了哦。」鄭秀彬轉過身捧著姜昇植的臉好讓他能注視著自己，姜昇植的眼眶帶著淚水，弟弟突然的舉動讓心臟顫抖了一下。

攝影機一直是跟在兩人後頭，現在只拍得到姜昇植的後腦勺，畫面裡只能稍微看見鄭秀彬似乎面對著姜昇植往前了一步。

然後姜昇植的肩膀抖了一下，這裡又暗光線又不清楚，是最差的拍攝環境，也不知道兩個人為什麼在一瞬間突然陷入沉默，直到走出鬼屋經紀人和剪輯師也不知道兩人為什麼突然和好了，就好像從來就沒有誰鬧過彆扭一樣。

姜昇植和鄭秀彬牽著手走向摩天輪，剪輯師拿了自拍棒給他們，讓他們自己搭上去。

鄭秀彬拿著自拍棒拍著自己和姜昇植，對鏡頭揮揮手，姜昇植一坐下就把手臂放在可以倚靠的地方撐著下巴，專心地看著外頭的風景，鄭秀彬拍了姜昇植一會，畫面突然變高，姜昇植轉過來看著鄭秀彬驚呼。

「呀、呀，你不要站起來很可怕會晃啦……」

「坐同一邊才有辦法拍呀。」

鄭秀彬說著邊讓姜昇植對著鏡頭一起比愛心，姜昇植又笑得和平常一樣，向粉絲打招呼。

「今天玩得真開心，對吧？昇植哥。」

「嗯，很開心哦。」

「今天就到這裡吧，大家再見～」

「掰掰～」

關掉攝影機，距離到地面還有一點時間，鄭秀彬和姜昇植多聊了什麼，沒有人聽見，經紀人和剪輯師也在疑惑孩子們怎麼到中間就把自拍棒放置在旁邊了。

從摩天輪出來之前，姜昇植似乎是雙手捂住自己的臉的。

坐摩天輪那段在播出後留言紛紛稱讚坐在摩天輪上看出去的景色，以及看著風景的姜昇植側臉帥得不科學等。

然而觀眾沒能察覺的是，那會夕陽餘暉照到姜昇植雙頰，蓋過了他微紅的臉。

「我真的好喜歡哥哦。」

沒有被播出的告白，當天讓姜昇植把頭埋進枕頭裡睡覺的原因，也是很久很久以後從當事人的口中溜出來才得以被眾人知曉。

**[秀彬]狐狸彬 &兔子植**

**今天是變身狐狸跟兔子的SUBSIK～穿了一樣的衣服哦ㅋㅋ很久沒來遊樂園玩覺得好懷念啊，只跟昇植哥兩個人一起也是第一次，要感謝公司PD nim給我們拍攝團綜的機會才有辦法這樣玩呢。希望愛麗絲們今天也看得開心～晚安～💛💙**

  
  
  
  
  


**[姜昇植在拍攝前戴上兔耳的瞬間.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬臉貼臉.jpg]**

**[摩天輪上看著風景的姜昇植.jpg]**

**[剪輯師拍的姜昇植 &鄭秀彬十指緊扣手部特寫.jpg]**

**[姜昇植 &鄭秀彬戴著狐耳跟兔耳微笑.jpg]**


End file.
